Methods and substances useful for the control of the height of plants have been the subject of much research for many years. Such control is of great economic benefit in many instances.
In the prior art, Margot et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,446 (June 17, 1958), teach novel pyrimidines which are said to possess fungicidal activity. The Margot et al. compounds are distinguished by having at least one trichloromethane sulphenylmercapto group preferably attached at the 2-position of the pyrimidine ring.
In addition, Ballard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,895 (Nov. 10, 1958), teach 2-alkylphenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidines, which are alleged to have fungicidal and detergent properties, and also are alleged to have use as asphalt additives.
Schellenberger et al., Angew. Chem. 76 (5), 226-7 (1964), teach the use of 2-methyl-5-hydroxymethylpyrimidine as an intermediate in the synthesis of a cocarboxylase inhibitor. This pyrimidine compound has the R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 substituents equal to hydrogen in the generic formula shown below, and, in our tests, has been found to be inactive both as a plant fungicide and as a plant growth regulator.
Bredereck et al., Chem. Ber., 93, 230-35 (1960), teach the preparation of 5-isopropylpyrimidine and 5-isoheptylpyrimidine, respectively. No utility is disclosed therefor.
Lewin et al., Arch. Biochem. and Biophysics, 101, 197-203 (1963), teach the use of 5-hydroxymethylpyrimidine as a substrate in studying the in vivo inhibition of thiamine synthesis.
Belgian Pat. No. 714,003 (Oct. 22, 1968), teaches a series of 5-pyrimidinemethanols as being useful as plant fungicides and growth regulators.
Also in the prior art, Behun et al., Jour. Org. Chem., 26, 3379 (1961), teach the synthesis of 2-diphenylmethylpyrazine; however, there is no teaching of utility for the compound.
Klein et al., Jour. Org. Chem., 29 2623 (1964), teach only the method of synthesis of 2-ethoxy-3-pyrazinemethanol. No utility is alleged for the compound.
Rutner et al., Jour. Org. Chem., 28, 1898 (1963), teach the preparation of pyrazylmethanol, but no utility is alleged therefor.
Akkerman et al., Netherlands 105,432 (July 15, 1963), teach the preparation of .alpha.,.alpha.-diphenyl-2-pyrazineacetonitrile and .alpha.,.alpha.-diphenyl-2-pyrazineacetamide, which compounds are alleged to possess sedative and anticonvulsant properties.
Taylor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,682 (Dec. 1, 1970) teach the use of substituted pyrazines to control plant pathogenic fungi.
Hirschberg et al., Jour. Heterocyclic Chem., 2, 209 (1965), teach the preparation of 2-(3,6-dimethylpyrazinyl)phenylcarbinol and homologues. However, no utility for the compounds is taught.
Additionally in the prior art, Sperber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,895 (Dec. 20, 1955), teach that certain 4-substituted pyridines, and the piperidines produced therefrom by hydrogenation of the pyridine ring, are useful primarily as anticonvulsants, and secondarily, as antibacterials and antifungals, when administered in a variety of the usual pharmaceutical forms, such as tablets, elixirs, solutions and capsules. Thus, the Sperber et al. compounds are directed toward use in animals or humans.
Another prior art reference is Hoffmann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,046 (Oct. 13, 1964), which teaches dialkylpiperidylmethanols as having fungicidal, and especially antibacterial, properties useful against Microsporum audouini, Trichophyton interdigitalis, and Staphylococcus aureus, and against tubercle bacilli. Hoffmann et al. teach that their compounds can be used as disinfectants, preservatives, or as medicaments for the treatment of bacterial infections, and thus the compounds are implicitly directed to use in humans or animals.
Duerr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,855 (Aug. 31, 1965), teach a method for combatting phytopathogenic organisms, i.e., fungi or bacteria, using the compound 2-(2,2,2-trichloro-1-hydroxyethylamino)pyridine, which compound differs significantly from those described in the instan application.
Also in the prior art in Van Heyningen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,224 (Aug. 6, 1968), which teaches that substituted 3-pyridylmethane derivatives are active against phytopathogenic fungi. The compounds disclosed by Van Heyningen have shown most activity against airborne fungi, little or no activity against soil-borne fungi, and minimal activity as plant growth regulators.